


Taking the edge off

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Jo, Dress Fitting, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Jo is a Hardass, No orgasms involved, Public Play, Vibrator, Wedding Dresses, sub Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Anna and Jo are engaged to be married and are going out for Anna's last dress fitting... but with a small twist.SPN Kink bingo square: Edging
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Anna Milton
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 12
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Taking the edge off

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 21 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Edging + Established Relationship
> 
> Thanks to Polly for sort of helping me out there with the whole 'maybe include a wedding' thing!  
> This also fills the square "Edging" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

The morning Anna goes in for her final dress fitting before her wedding day, Jo tells her she’s got a challenge for her. Anna side-eyes her fiancée for a little bit but agrees quickly. She knows the look in her eyes, and to be honest, Anna loves a good challenge. She’s been nervous about trying on her dress again after a good few months of not seeing it, and anything that would take her mind off things would be helpful.

However, as soon as Jo actually explains her plan, Anna is doubtful. Look, she really, _really_ , loves her soon-to-be-wife, but edging while she’s trying on her dress again… not sure if that’s something she wants to do. But Jo is convincing, and Anna has been wanting to try out their new remote-controlled vibrator for a while. Plus, she’s got a public kink a mile wide, and they’ve never had any chance to try that out yet. On top of that, Anna completely trusts Jo to know her limits and stop when she really wants to.

So Anna puts her wedding lingerie and shoes in a bag to take with her to the store and invites Jo into the bedroom as soon as she’s done that. Jo has a dark look in her eyes and Anna swallows. Her flowy skirt is riding up her thighs, her panties visible to Jo, and Jo’s eyes darken further before she kneels down in front of the bed.

“You’re so beautiful, and I’m so glad you’ll be my wife soon,” Jo whispers before pressing a kiss on Anna’s panties and pulling them down. “Now, we’ve agreed that you won’t get to come until you’re back home, and I’ll be there while you’re fitting your dress so you can tell me if it’s too much. But you’ve got to tell me when you’re close, even if it’s just saying my name.”

“Yes, Jo,” Anna says. “Do you want to see my dress too, or will you just be out in the waiting room?”

“We agreed on not seeing each other before the wedding, so I’ll wait out in the waiting room and I won’t look if you come out in the dress. I do want to be there for you, though.”

“Thank you,” Anna says, flushing. “Now… you said something about the dildo slash vibrator?”

“Straight to the point.” Jo laughs. “Yes, the vibrator. You think you can keep it in for so long?”

“Yes.” Anna really is confident that she can. “It had the flared base, didn’t it?”

“Yup.” Jo takes it out of the box she’s been keeping it in and waves it around. “You ready?”  
Anna nods and shoves her panties down far enough that Jo can work the dildo in. She does so quickly and efficiently, conscious of the fact that they are already running a little late for the dress fitting appointment. Anna pulls her panties back up, gets up, and smooths out her skirt before looking down to where Jo is still kneeling on the floor.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Anna asks. She loves seeing Jo on the floor, even though Jo usually takes up the mantle of dominant in their relationship. There’s just something about seeing her girlfriend kneeling on the floor in front of her. But she extends a hand anyway, making sure that she helps Jo up. Anna breathes in deeply when she feels the dildo jostle a little as she walks down the stairs, Jo following her, but she knows that the worst of their trials is yet to begin.

On the way to the dress store, Jo is already testing Anna’s patience. Jo is driving, but her hand is in her jacket pocket most of the time, thumbing the vibrator on and off on the lowest settings. At one point, Anna has to yell for Jo to stop for a second because she’s getting close. By the time they got to the boutique, only twenty minutes later, Anna feels like a mess, although Jo reassures her that she still looks gorgeous and not at all flapped.

Anna and Jo enter the boutique together, where one of the owners is waiting for them.

“Anna Milton and Jo Harvelle?” she asks, sticking out a hand to shake, which both Anna and Jo do. “I’m Gwen Morton. Anna, your dress really is ready, so if you’re ready too, we can try it on and see if there’s any small alterations that still need to happen. You’ve brought your shoes and other wedding attire?”

Anna nods. “Yes. Jo will be coming with me but she doesn’t want to see the dress yet, which is about… the one traditional thing about our wedding. Is it okay if she comes into the area outside of the fitting spaces and waits for me there? I’d like to at least be able to tease her with some of the very vague details about my dress, to be honest.” Anna looks at Jo, smiling. “And she’s done the same when she was fitting her suit, so I think it’s only fair if she gets the same level of teasing.”

Gwen laughs. “That’s the first time I’ve heard that one, but of course! Come on, follow me.”

Jo and Anna link fingers and follow Gwen to the fitting room. Jo flicks up the setting of the vibrator to the lowest setting before letting Anna settle in the fitting room to pull on her wedding lingerie. Once that is on, Gwen joins Anna in the fitting room and helps her in the dress and her shoes. Anna stands up straight and looks in the mirror, jolting a little when Jo ups the vibration setting.

“Oh,” she says, and Gwen is at her elbow that very second.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Gwen asks, concerned.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Anna says, loud enough so Jo can also hear. “Just stumbled in these shoes. I haven’t worn them a long while, and heels have been a while anyway, so I just had to get used to the height for a second there.”

Anna takes in the simple, long, flowy white silk dress that she’s currently wearing, and she almost tears up at how well it fits. The thin straps keep her dress up perfectly. It’s very plain, but it’s exactly what she wanted. They didn’t want anything fancy for their wedding anyway, and so the simplest dress that fit Anna’s figure would do.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers to Gwen, who smiles.

“Yes, it fits very well. Let me just pin you up to make sure the length is correct and take in the sides a little, and then, I think, it’s going to be absolutely perfect.”

“Oh, Jo,” Anna says, a little louder, while Gwen gets her pin cushion. “It looks so beautiful, fits me almost perfectly already.”

In response, Jo ups the vibrations once more, and Anna almost buckles. She’s glad Gwen’s back is turned now, but she’s also getting close. And since it’s the second time, it’s coming up much faster.

“Jo, do you want more details?” It is their agreed upon phrase for Anna to say when she is getting close, and Jo lowers the vibration settings quickly so Anna can destress. Gwen has returned with the pin cushion and starts pinning the dress to the perfect length and figuring out how much it still needs to be taken in.

“I think it’s only one more day of work to finish the dress, Anna,” Gwen says. “When are you getting married to the gorgeous lady waiting for you?”

“Next Sunday,” Anna says, smiling. “I can’t wait, to be honest. And the dress already looks very good to me.”

“It’s just the length. If we trim the hem a little, it will flow better and you won’t trip while you’re walking down the aisle or dancing your first dance as a married couple.” Gwen turns around to put away the pin cushion, a break which Jo somehow senses, and she turns up the vibrator again. Anna takes a deep breath to avoid shaking too much, and when Gwen looks back at her and smiles in encouragement, Anna thinks she must look flushed now.

“Okay, Anna,” Gwen says, looking her up and down critically once more. “I think we’re done for now, so I’ll help you out of the dress, and then I’ll put it up and give you a few minutes to get dressed again. Then we can discuss pick-up dates for the dress, or if you want a very last fitting session to make sure everything fits well.”

Anna nods and simply turns around so Gwen can undo the buttons on the back and gingerly take off the dress to avoid moving the pins she carefully applied just a few minutes ago. Gwen leaves the fitting room and Anna can hear her and Jo talking as Jo turns up the vibrator. Anna almost buckles because Jo skips all the way to the highest setting, and she almost yells out loud at that feeling. She breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth for a few seconds before she can relax into the feeling again. She’s getting close quickly, but just almost rips off her wedding lingerie, stuffs it into the bag alongside her shoes, and then redresses in her normal clothes just as quickly.

When she stumbles out of the dressing room, both Jo and Gwen look up in alarm, and Jo quicky dials down on the vibrator again, which has Anna relax a little again. “Getting out of those shoes was a little more difficult than I expected, sorry if I worried you both.”

Gwen smiles awkwardly, but Jo laughs outright. “Aw, baby, getting used to being on earth again with both full feet?”

Anna nods, winking at Gwen. “Yes, definitely.” She follows Gwen to the front of the store again, figuring out a date to pick up the dress, deciding not to do a final-final fitting because she trusts the boutique to do their tailoring well, and they agree that she’s getting a call if anything happens. After thanking Gwen for her time, Jo and Anna leave the store and walk over to their car. They get in, but Jo doesn’t start the car just yet. Instead, she turns to face Anna.

“So?” Jo asks. “How did you feel about this experiment?”

“Good,” Anna answers. “Felt very good. Just not ready for another round, I think. That would probably be cutting it too close, so… maybe leave your hand off that remote for now.”

“That’s good to hear. Once we get home, I’ll allow you to come. But first…” Jo pulls Anna in for a deep, searing kiss before letting go and starting the car. “We’ll talk once we’re home, but I enjoyed it, and I’m glad you did too. Thank you for warning me every time.”

“Thank you for being an awesome fiancée,” Anna replies. “Now let’s get home. I want to come.”


End file.
